


[Podfic of] Sweet Like Candy

by exmanhater



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genevieve works in a candy shop, and Danneel really likes candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Sweet Like Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweet Like Candy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/455789) by [myoldsupernaturalaccount](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myoldsupernaturalaccount/pseuds/myoldsupernaturalaccount). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/Sweet%20Like%20Candy.mp3) (2.95 MB)

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 6:26

 **Streaming** :  



End file.
